Young Tribulation Force
Original members of the Young Trib Force *'Judd Thompson Jr.'- On the night of the disappearances, Judd stole his dad's credit card and ran away, telling his parents that he was going to the library to study. He instead went to O'Hare airport and boarded a one-way flight to England. When some of the people on board the plane disappear, leaving only their clothes, Judd realizes that Jesus has come back and he has been left behind. When he returns home and discovers that his entire family had disappeared in the Rapture he becomes a believer in Christ. He goes to his old church, where he meets Bruce Barnes, Vicki Byrne, Lionel Washington and Ryan Daley. He allows them all to stay at his house. He falls in love with Vicki early on but does not show his love for her until later. In Book 38 they are married in the desert fortress of Petra. *'Vicki Byrne Thompson'- When her whole family disappears in the Rapture, she calls her brother in Michigan but find out that he was taken too. She calls Lionel remembering that his sister was a Christian and they set up a meeting at New Hope Village Church. She becomes a believer and leads many people to Christ, in person and web links (like their underground newspaper). Like Judd, she possesses deep feelings for him but does not let him know until much later. *'Lionel Washington'- His whole family disappeared in the Rapture except for his Uncle André, who died in a fire set by LeRoy Banks, and at the end of the series Lionel finds out that he became a believer right before he died. Lionel is the only African-American main character in the series. Lionel becomes a believer in Christ. He later loses an arm in a rock slide, but later gained in back in the Glorious Appearing. *'Ryan Daley'- His mother and father died in the Rapture; one died in an explosion and the other in a plane crash. He he was the last one to become a believer in Christ. He was best friends with Rayford "Raymie" Steele Jr. (Raymie was Raptured) who was Rayford Steele's son. He found a dog and named it Phoenix. Durring their stay at Judd's, Ryan developed feelings for Vicki, the others thought they were displayed in a joking way. Ryan died in the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake in Book 13. *'Bruce Barnes'- He is a pastor at New Hope Village Church. Though he is a paster he did not belive and was also left behind. He meets the kids and helps them understand what happened. He is their mentor through out the series and helps them become Christians. He is killed by foreign food poisoning.. Other members *'Shelly Brown'- Old friend of Vicki before the Rapture. She was babysitting during the Rapture and the two children vanished as she was holding them. This made Shelly scared, and she was reclusive for a long time, until Vicki helped her become a believer after she tried to kill herself by overdosing on sleeping pills. Shelly is now a believer in Christ. Shelly has helped the Young Trib Force publish the Underground, fight the Global Community, and has helped lead multiple people to Jesus. She later falls deeply in love with Conrad. *'Mark Eisman'- John's cousin who went to Nicolae High. After graduation he joined the militia, but after World War III, Mark permanently joins the Young Trib Force. He is influential in the making of www.theunderground-online.com. He is later executed in Book 39 for refusing the Mark of the Beast. He falls in love with Vicki, but she is in love with Judd, so he takes his jealousy out on her. *'John Preston'- Mark's cousin, who went to Nicolae High. After graduation, he attended engineering college until he was forced by the GC to work for them. He works on the GC ship Peacekeeper 1 until a meteor kills almost everyone one board expect for Carl Menninger, so he will have the chance to know the God. *'Conrad Graham'- Taylor Graham's younger brother. He was a Global Community Morale Monitor, until he met Lionel, who convinced him that Jesus was God, and he became a believer in Christ and member of the Young Trib Force. He falls in love with Shelly, they remain together to the end of the series. *'Janie McCanyon'- Skeptical in the beginning and was placed North Side Detention Center where she met Vicki. Janie was adopted by Bruce Barnes. She kept on traveling with Vicki and later became a believer and became a member of the Young Trib Force. *'Melinda Bentley'- Former Global Community Supporter and Morale Monitor. She was taken in by the Young Trib Force when her partner Felicia died in the wrath after drinking poisoned water. She was stung by the locusts and was unsure of becoming a believer, but finally did make the decision to follow Christ. *'Carl Meninger'- Worked for the Global Community. He was on the Peacekeeper 1 with John Preston, and was saved by John when John gave Carl his place on the escape submarine. Carl set out to find John's cousin, Mark, who helped him become a believer seconds before the locusts attacked him. Vicki taught him all he needed to know about the Bible, then he went back to the GC to work on the inside and help the Young Trib Force. *'Natalie Bishop'- A Global Community Morale Monitor and believer in Christ. She met Vicki and help her escape from the GC and from then was the Young Trib Force's link inside the GC. She helped Charlie escape from GC clutches, as well as several others. She was executed by guillotine (loyalty enforcement faciliator) for refusing to take the Mark of the Beast. *'Sam Goldberg'- Friend of Judd and Lionel in Israel and a believer in Christ. Sam's father works for the Global Community, and attempts to use Sam as bait to catch Lionel and Judd several times before Sam leaves Israel with them. Sam also falls in love with a much older girl in Petra named Naomi, but she does not feel the same way for him. *'Nada'- Also a friend of Judd and Lionel in israel, Judd and Lionel stay at her house during their stay in Israel; she falls in love with Judd, and Judd, while thinking of Vicki, falls partially in love with her. She was shot by the GC while trying to save Judd. *'Chang Wong'- Met Judd and Lionel by asking for help on the underground web site. His father is pushing him to work for the GC, but he is a Christian. His father drugs him and has the Mark of the Beast put on him, but he did not choose it so in the end it is prayed of of him by the elders in Petra. *'Charlie'- A young boy who did not know what happened when the Rapture occurred. He met Vicki at the shelter that had survived the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake and helped Vicki carry Ryan Daley's body. He meets the other members of the Young Trib Force and wonders what the Mark of the Believer was that the others were talking about. He later become a believer in Christ and a member of the Young Trib Force after mysteriously escaping the locusts. * Darrion Stahley- Became a Christian after talking with Ryan Daley while they were being held hostage by two mysterious men who wanted a ransom from Darrion's father. Her father is killed by the captors, and Darrion and her mother are taken in by the Young Trib Force. The Young Trib Force used her family's cabin in Wisconsin as a hideout from the GC before it was burned down. *'Tanya Spivey' - Daughter of Mountain Militia leader, Cyrus Spivey. She was led to Christianity by Vicki. She has a brother named Ty. *'Chaya Stein'- Mr. Stein's daughter, who is the first in their family to become a believer, because of this her parents "disown" her, and tell everyone she died. She leads her mother to Jesus right before she dies, and helped Vicki escape her parents house when they take her in as a foster child. Chaya is killed in the Wrath of the Lamb Earthquake while trying to convince her father that Jesus is God. She was a member of the Young Trib Force before she died. Category:Left Behind – The Kids